


Anarchists

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: M/M, Somebody plz write more fics of this ship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: Miguel控制一切。除了和Amado在一起的几小时。





	Anarchists

Amado看着他。Amado总是看着他。那些纯黑色的镜片让人看不清他的眼神，Miguel试图忽略它，但不论他踱到哪，那束目光如影随形。

“我会处理好一切。”Miguel说。

他们都知道他在走钢索。但他们选择相信他。

“你看起来很累。”当所有人都离场了，Amado走过来，低头望向他，当然，隔着那副该死的墨镜。他想起Amado的手在自己大腿上的触感。

“这就是生意。”Miguel有点心不在焉。凌晨三点他站在窗边，让不带太阳温度的风环绕自己，香烟燃烧的声音在吸气时充满了房间。

“不回Sinaloa？”

“那里不是我的家。”他点燃另一只香烟，“不再是了。”

“如果你不控制生活，生活就会控制你。”他曾经的飞行员说，“是这样吗？”

他在沙发上换了个姿势。

“你有一次喝多的时候告诉我的。”Amado没笑，摘掉墨镜。

“是吗？”他面无表情，脑海中却浮现出自己某个夜晚骑在对方身上喘息的画面。

“总有一天你得信任某些人，Felix。”

“我信任你。”他挑战地抬眼，目光越过太阳镜边缘。

“那么你知道你不需要控制我们之间的关系，你知道这一点的，对吧？”

他叹气。

Amado原来会为他做任何事，扣动扳机之前他从不质疑，之后也不。他总是沉默地跟着Miguel，但他的存在却从未让Miguel感到不自在。

性不能解决问题。事实上，它什么问题都解决不了。但他需要这样，需要这片刻的松懈。而Amado从不泄露秘密。

他不记得那是怎样开始的，或许他们喝多了，或许没有。总之，他们互相吸引，也没人阻止他们。

Amado会在半夜进入他的房间，把又一次失眠的男人搡到床上。他趴在那里，等着对方将他浑身摸个遍。有时候Amado会撕碎他一丝不苟的西装。这时他就闭上眼睛，让所有思绪一缕缕滑出自己意识的边缘。手掌覆上他光裸的臀，向两边分开它们，然后热气涌上来，挤走他的最后一丝理智。他无助地攥紧床单，承受对方所给予的一切。臀间的滑腻感让他兴奋，身后一只手牢牢按住他的腰，另一只手臂穿过他身前，强迫他抬高自己泛着水光的臀部。

然后对方会操他。手掌按在他的大腿上。他将拔高的呻吟全部闷进枕头，扭动身体追逐着释放。

发丝变得一团乱，头被拉起来，一连串呻吟从枕头上泄露到空气中，他伸长脖子，在猛烈的撞击声中发出尖细的鼻音。

直到他浑身发抖，脸埋在枕头里口齿不清地求饶，Amado才会停下，随后把他安顿到被子里，手指流连于脸颊。

早上醒来，一切都是前一天的样子。Miguel身旁没有人。

“你和那家伙到底是怎么回事？”Rafael挑衅地问。

“生意伙伴，就是这样。”他撒谎了。很久以前的某个夜晚，Amado在飞机上把手伸进他的裤子里。

他一开始还会挣扎几下，示意自己不会放弃掌控。但Amado比他强壮，也很会寻找他的敏感点，没两下他就变成了一个颤抖着张开双腿，乖顺请求对方进入的柔软躯体。某种权力的暂时交移。Miguel闭上眼睛，手指在床单上收紧。

“很高兴你能回来。”Amado说。交握的双手不明显地多停留了几秒。那种眼神又回来了，穿透他的内心。

Miguel点点头。

 

完


End file.
